powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Adoptive Muscle Memory
The power to replicate movements after observation. Not to be confused with Instructive Muscle Memory. Also Called *Adaptive Muscle Memory *Adomopathy *Body Movement Copying *Eidetic Kinesthesia *Mimetic Muscle Memory *Photographic Muscle Memory/Reflexes *Psychometric Reflexes *Reproductive Muscle Memory Capabilities The user can copy any/all movements/actions after seeing it performed once, including acrobatics, martial arts, and other physical stunts. With these skills, they can become masters and incredible at what they do, by combining what several forms and movements in rhythmic motions instead of using the same thing over. User can copy how a person aims, giving themselves incredible marksmanship; however, if they wanted to use certain weapons, they would have to watch a person fire that weapon in order to be able to copy it (such as how to fire a rifle, as opposed to how to fire a bow, or how to throw knives or darts). Associations *Action Replication *Attack Replication *Body Language Analysis *Combat Perception *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Vision *Flawless Coordination *Group Mimicry *Instructive Muscle Memory *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Replication *Memory Manipulation *Motion Mimicry Limitations *Cannot mimic superpowers; limited to what the body could already achieve. *Mimicking might not be instantaneous. *Must be able to sense (usually see) what they want to mimic. **Won't have access to any skills/abilities they don't sense, so they could miss vital abilities. For example, gaining skill to high-dive without the skill to swim. *May be able to mimic the moves only over a short time span. Known Users Gallery File:Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|As a result of her cheerleader training, Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) only needs to be shown a move once before being able to mimic it. File:Goku_Black.gif|Goku Black (Dragon Ball Super) mimicking Goku's stance and fighting style after their fight. Suki Sato.jpg|Suki Sato (Tower Prep) Kat.png|Kat (Alphas) is an Adomopathic, which allows her to copy any physical action perfectly through observation. MechaMew2.png|MechaMew2 (Pokémon Live!) Copycat.gif|Ryōta Kise (Kuroko no Basuke) is a fearful basketball opponent, because he has copycat that allow him to copy any his opponent's skill and technique, but plays it with more power and speed than the original. File:Kakashi_(Naruto)_Sharingan_hand_seal.gif|Living up to his nickname The Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) with his implanted Sharingan can simultaneously replicate Zabuza Momochi's movements instantly. Sasuke (Naruto) copy Taijutsu.gif|Thanks to his Sharingan, Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) was able to copy Rock Lee's Taijutsu after their brief fight. One-Man Army by Taskmaster.jpg|Tony Masters/Taskmaster (Marvel Comics) Sonicchannel_emerl.png|Emerl (Sonic the Hedgehog) Neometalv2.png|Neo Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Velvet's Semblance.png|Using her Semblance, Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) can mimic the moves and fighting styles of others; in this case, the fighting style of Yang Xiao Long. Jammerhea-1-.jpg|Jammerhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) Group_of_Humandrills.png|Humandrills (One Piece) are intelligent and powerful primates who self-taught themselves various fighting skills solely from observation... Humandrill_Imitation.png|...for example, Roronoa Zoro's Santoryu/Triple Swords Style. Blade Steal Imperial Sword Style.gif|Ikki Kurogane (Rakudai Kishi no Eiyutan) can analyze and copy the fighting techniques of Blazers through his Blade Steal technique. Shin's Space Kingdom.png|After witnessing General Ou Ki's Slash, Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom)... Shin's Space 2 Kingdom.png|...was able to replicate it, instantly splitting a grown man apart. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Yoshi.jpg|Prior his mutation, Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) was able to learn Ninjutsu by mimicking his master Yoshi's movements while he practiced. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Peak Powers Category:Intuition Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Common Powers